oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Henry-Joseph VII
Henry-Joseph VII (17th Grenay 3338 - 5th Mekape 3400) was the Emperor and Autocrat of the Casorian Empire. His reign saw a close to the Imperial Family's seclusion from the general population as he attempted to create a, 'family monarchy'. Fearing that revolution was in the air he began to train his children to be like actors, instead of aristocrats. Early Life Henry Leopold David Joseph was born on the seventeeth of Grenay, 3338. The first son of Emperor Henry-Joseph VI he was as most heirs are, a welcome sight. Especially as his parents, the Emperor and his consort Empress Adelaide had only recently married. There was some scandal that the birth was a little, 'too timely'. Henry during his youth was known as Prince Leo, unlike his younger brother of four years, Prince Charles, he was lean and scrawny. He disliked physical combat and preferred reading and research. Often he would walk down the long gallery, gazing at his ancestors burly figures and wonder if he was truly a Casilia. Ascension At only age twenty-four, a year after marrying Matilda Goldbrinth, Prince Leo's father and brother were on a hunt, the Emperor fell from his horse and after a night of agonizing surgery died on the morning of the ninth of Poroll 3362. Woken from his bed, unaware that his father had even fallen from his horse, Prince Leo was proclaimed to the streets as Emperor Henry-Joseph the Seventh, however there were stirrings at court, that this new Emperor was maybe not all he was seen to be. The Succession Crisis A year after the succession of the Emperor to the Imperial Throne, a nobleman at court, Sir Joshua Wainright proposed to the Emperor that his father was a stallion keeper, and not the late Emperor. This accusation was treason, but when ordered to attack, the royal guard paused. Empress Adelaide had been dead for ten years, it was impossibly to consult either of the parents for proof. Looking to his brother for assistance the Emperor only found an enemy, Prince Charles' mind had been corrupted by those at court and he accepted the faction known as Charlesarians' support. With them at his back he rode to Victorshead, a large city on the east coast and declared himself, Emperor Charles I. This would have erupted in civil war if the once Prince Leo had not been charismatic. While Prince Charles, who was harsh and swift in punishing peasants who defied him, Leo had been kind and open. The people rose up in protest and evicted the False Emperor from Victorshead, the Emperor dismissed his Imperial Guard and rode East at the head of an Imperial Legion detachment. They promptly rounded up the Charlesarians and the False Emperor returning them to Lockvalar. Emperor Charles' Second Rising Even though being imprisoned in 3364 with his wife, the false Empress Katherine, Charles did not wish to submit to his 'illegimate brother'. His band of followers had been put to the axe, but Henry, aware that his brother was still his blood despite what he may think sentenced him to life imprisonment. When however in 3368 the 'Emperor' Charles commanded the people to rise up against the usurper the Emperor saw that while his brother lived he would try to overthrow him. Henry-Joseph signed the death warrant and the Prince Charles was put to the axe, beheaded two weeks after the birth of his daughter, Margaret, in 3368. Henry-Joseph was merciful with his widow and child, allowing them to keep their imperial status but banishing them to the Middle Kingdom, to stop Charles' supports viewing Margaret as Empress. Later Years and Death After the turbulent years of his early reign, nothing much of note transpired in the later years of Henry-Joseph's reign. The loyalty shown by his people during the Succession Crisis prompted the Empress Matilda to encourage her husband to reinstate the Royal Order of Tyra and the Military Honours System. Through which knighthoods could be given to common men and common soldiers instead of just the aristocracy. Both had been abolished with the start of The Casilian Dynasty as they had been the inventions of the previous dynasty and had simply not been continued. A hard but successful reign came to a sudden conclusion on the 5th of Mekape 3400 when the Emperor died peacefully in his bed, it is said he had a smile upon his face. His wife became Dowager-Empress Matilda and his son and heir ascended the throne as Emperor Henry-Joseph VIII, Princess Margaret did not attempt to dispute this claim, bowing to the true succession. Titles and Issue Titles 17th Grenay 3338 - 17th Grenay 3356: His Imperial Highness, Prince Henry Leopold David Joseph. 17th Grenay 3356 - 9th Poroll 3362: His Imperial Highness, Crown-Prince Leopold, Duke of Lockvalar. 9th Poroll 3362 - 5th Mekape 3400: His Imperial Majesty, by the Will of the Gods, Henry-Joseph the Seventh, Emperor and Autocrat of the Casorian Empire and Liege of the Eleven Kingdoms. Issue Category:Head of State Category:Monarch Category:Casilian Dynasty Category:Royal Category:Deceased